Insane
by SweetG
Summary: -SLASH, Drarry, LJ challenge- Diez drabbles, escritos pensando en diez canciones. "Una, dos, tres. Las veces que Malfoy se lame los labios mirando a Harry, a través del salón. Una, dos, tres. Las veces que Harry se retuerce en su banco, bajo su mirada."


**NA:** ¡Weeeee! Cada vez me acerco un poco más a los deseados cincuenta, ¡qué bien!

En fin, éste rejunte de Drabbles está hecho siguiendo las reglas de un challenge del LJ. ¿Y cuáles son las dichosas reglas? Poner tu reproductor en shuffle, y escribir diez drabbles con las diez primeras canciones que salgan. La escritura de cada drabble termina con el fin de cada canción. NO VALE QUEDARSE ESCRIBIENDO SI LA CANCIÓN YA TERMINÓ.

Ésa es la regla que más me jode la existencia xD

En fin, enjoy.

(Ah, última aclaración: los drabbles en sí no están _basados_ en las canciones, sino en las emociones e ideas que me despiertan.)

_**:::...:::**_

**Sweet Dreams- Marilyn Manson**

Una, dos, tres. Las veces que Malfoy se lame los labios mirando a Harry, a través del salón.

Una, dos, tres. Las veces que Harry se retuerce en su banco, bajo la mirada hambrienta y cruel del rubio.

Una, dos, tres. Las veces que Malfoy finge estar absolutamente concentrado en su poción, y emite _ése_ gruñido que baja las defensas de Harry y lo reduce a un idiota caliente.

Una, dos, tres. Las veces que Harry se imagina haciéndole el amor al Slytherin ahí mismo. Una, dos, tres. Las veces que Harry detiene sus procesos mentales, para maldecidse por su falta de control.

Una, dos, tres. Las veces que Malfoy le sonríe al salir de la clase.

Una, dos, tres.

**Sweet Child O'Mine- Guns'n Roses**

Es recién cuando ve a la pequeña Rosie en los brazos de una llorosa –pero _feliz, tan feliz_- Hermione cuando él comprende que quiere tener hijos. Tal vez uno, o dos. Sí, dos. Una niña y un niño.

Draco, que lo espera fuera del cuarto de la madre primeriza, sabe qué está pensando nada más verlo. Sus labios se curvan un poco, formando la más minúscula de las sonrisa, y le da un rápido y casto beso (después de todo, la última vez que Ron los encontró en una actitud relativamente romántica, no pudo reprimir sus intensas ganas de vomitar).

Y Harry entiende, entonces, que ambos desean lo mismo.

**Bizarre Love Triangle-**** Cover de Frente**

Ginny Weasly sonríe. Ginny Weasley siempre sonríe. Siempre está allí. Siempre tiene una palabra alentadora, y un abrazo, y un beso cariñoso para la frente de Harry.

Ginny Weasley jamás ha vuelto a amar a alguien como lo amó a él.

Ginny Weasley les sonríe. A ambos.

A Ginny Weasley le han roto el corazón, pero ella es feliz cuando Harry es feliz. Y Harry es feliz con Draco.

**Slow Me Down- Emmy Rossum**

Su destino jamás ha sido suyo. Su vida siempre le ha pertenecido a su padre. Sus decisiones, sus opiniones, todo. Él jamás ha pensado por sí mismo.

Hasta ahora. Ahora está listo para pensar en su vida, y tomar las riendas. Es hora de que sea dueño de su existencia.

Afrontar sus problemas, tomar sus decisiones, cometer sus propios errores.

Por eso mismo, está besando a Harry Potter.

Ha decidido que lo quiere a él.

**It's Raining Men- Geri Halliwell**

Oh, Harry es malísimo bailando. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Hasta los actuales alumnos de 1º año de Hogwarts lo saben, ¡y Harry ya está pisando los treinta!

Es, simplemente, que su cuerpo nunca hace lo que él le dice que debe hacer. Lo cual no entiende muy bien, ya que al jugar quidditch, su cuerpo lo obedece suficientemente bien.

Tampoco se ha tomado el tiempo para aprender a bailar y dejar de ser la patética excusa de batidora descompuesta que es en la pista de baile, ¡pero nunca había sido necesario!

Es ahora, con Draco mirándolo a los ojos e invitándolo a bailar, que se arrepiente con el corazón.

**Somebody To Love- Cover de George Michael**

La guerra ha terminado, tras seis años dedicándose a ella.

Es libre. No más Voldemort acechando en cada esquina; no más preocuparse por la seguridad del mundo mágico, temiendo que se extinga en cuanto mire para otro lado.

Es... extraño. Desde el día en que nació, había estado escrito que la guerra sería su vida –o su muerte-; y ahora que ya no tiene una batalla para ganar, una persona que rescatar, algo que encontrar, es como si... como si su vida no tuviera un propósito.

Pero eso cambia en cuanto ve a Malfoy siendo prácticamente abusado por un idiota que no deja de llamarlo '¡maldito mortífago!', y él no puede evitar maldecir al desgraciado y dejarlo semi muerto en el piso.

Cuando Malfoy lo mira -con unos ojos más luminosos y conocedores que tiempos atrás- y le sonríe con algo de diversión, Harry siente que tiene un propósito nuevamente.

**If It Makes You Happy- Sheryl Crow**

Harry intenta ocultárselo, pero es en vano. Está escrito en su cara. Está completa, perdida, estúpidamente enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Ron lo sabe.

No le gusta la idea, _definitivamente no le gusta la idea_, pero puede comprender un poco el porqué. Malfoy no es el mismo idiota que era antes de que ocurriera todo lo que ocurrió en su sexto y séptimo año. No se ha transformado en un Hufflepuff sentimental que junta flores para hacer diademas, pero al menos ya no es el mismo hurón idiota que solía ser.

Y también está enamorado de Harry. Se le ve en cada movimiento, en cada mirada; se le oye en cada palabra.

Y aunque a él _definitivamente no le gusta la idea_, quiere que ambos noten que sus sentimientos son mutuos. Merecen la oportunidad.

(Además, si las cosas no resultan, todo volvería a la normalidad.)

_Se sentó junto al chico-que-vivió, que observaba ausentemente el movimiento de los estudiantes en la sala común._

_Puso los ojos en blanco ('_patético')_, y se sentó junto a él en el sillón_.

_-¿Sabes? Tú también le gustas._

**Back in Time- Eiffel 65**

Le gustaba sentir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos. Le gustaba sentir una lengua ajena batallando con la suya.

Le gustaba sentir las manos pálidas sobre su piel, un poco más oscura. Le gustaba el contraste de los cabellos rubios contra los suyos, negro azabache.

Le gustaba todo, hasta el último vello, la última peca, la última cicatriz de Draco.

**I Want It All- High School Musical3: Señor Year **

Harry siempre se reía cuando Draco decía que lo quería y merecía todo. Era tan malcriado y absurdamente adorable, que le recordaba un poco al Malfoy de antaño; el Malfoy que siempre tenía una expresión de estar oliendo mierda, y un peinadito engominado muy pijo.

Y aunque las memorias no siempre eran muy gratas, le causaba muchísima gracia relacionar a aquél Malfoy con éste Draco.

Aunque en varias cosas seguían siendo prácticamente iguales, ya que ni las guerras ni los descubrimientos personales, ni la auto-superación, ni el _supremo poder del amor_ iban a poder sacarle a Draco once años de ser Malfoy.

Draco lo miró, elevando una rubia y delicada ceja, sus ojos grises entornados y vagamente amenazantes.

-¿De qué te ríes, Potter?

-Oh, nada.

**Something About Us- Daft Punk**

Traza su dedo por la espina dorsal del otro chico. La luz de la luna entra por la ventana, y no puede evitar sonreír al ver la piel brillante y sudorosa de Harry.

Acaricia su cabello y, enredando una mano perezosa en las hebras oscuras, jala un poco. Harry responde girando un poco para mirarlo, y en sus miopes ojos verdes ve adoración.

Se inclina y lo besa, lánguido y pacífico.

Cuando se separan, no hay nada entre ellos, además de la luna.


End file.
